Un Jour A Paris
by TheoryofaDeadgirl
Summary: A Malec Fic. When a bored Magnus drags Alec to Paris for the day, the pair explore the city together, enjoying all the city has to offer...But it's not long before they run into trouble. Trouble with fangs. Rather fluffy and a few '*lemons*. R&R please!


**AN: This is set before City of Lost Souls where Cassie decided to ripe all our hearts out. I own nothing, all goes to Cassandra Clare. Review please, it's like crack to me :)**

* * *

_Un Jour __à __Paris_

_Part One:_

Magnus sighed loudly as he spun a silver coin around in his fingers, watching as the firelight bounced off it. "I'm terribly bored here, you know," he said, staring up at the ceiling. Alec didn't look up from the book he was reading – he only frowned slightly, causing a tiny dimple to appear in between his ice blue eyes.

Magnus forgot that he got a bit irritable when someone interrupts his reading. Magnus couldn't see the title of the book from this angle but he knew it would be some non-fiction work by some prestigious philosopher no one gave a crap about anymore – except Alec that is. He was a strange human but that's why Magnus loved him, he supposed. He'd always been attracted to unusual things. There was a reason behind his fabulous – and crazy to everyone else, probably – fashion sense. He also liked things that sparkled – glitter, water, diamonds. Not that Alec himself physically sparkled (he wouldn't even let Magnus add some sequins to his plain jacket) but his soul, his _essence_ did and that attracted Magnus' attention from the moment he first laid eyes on him way back when Clary Fray was only beginning to understand the vast, dangerous and wonderful life she should always have been a part of.

Right now they were relaxing in the lounge room of Magnus' apartment in Brooklyn with the fire blazing and quiet jazz playing in the background. Magnus was stretched out on the couch with his feet on Alec's lap. The rest of the gang had left hours ago after a long game of Monopoly and take out Thai food, most of which Jace had eaten. The city outside was alive and noisy but Magnus was avoiding a few people out there so he was reclusing for a while – at least where Manhattan was involved. Magnus was contemplating throwing a party or something when the track changed and a sultry French song filled the warm room.

The song was about love and destiny and all that stuff and Magnus hadn't heard it in years. We listened to it in silence as Alec flipped pages, oblivious to everything but the pages in front of him. When the song was over and the acoustic guitar had twanged its last note, Magnus started to think about France. He couldn't even remember the last time he was there. Five years ago, at least. _That is unacceptable_, he thought to himself, _just what am I playing at_?

Quite abruptly he swung his feet of Alec's lap and sat up, his feet sinking into the rug beneath him. He hopped up and headed for his bedroom. Alec's head snapped up just as Magnus was leaving the room.

"Where," he said, sounding offended, "are you going?"

"You'll see!" He called back as he stripped off his silk robe and swung the door of his closet open. He was going to need _thee _perfect outfit for this. He cracked his knuckles with a manic grin and started to search through the rails of fabric.

Forty minutes later he was dressed and groomed to perfection. He had decided on tight leather pants with studs on the back pockets and a black netted vest. He slipped on a pair of metallic silver brogues and spiked his black hair to perfection and then he was ready. Now for Alec. Magnus burst into the lounge room, ready to magic that damned book out of his boyfriend's hands and saw that Alec wasn't reading anymore. He was stretched out along the length of the couch, the book resting on his chest, his face slack and innocent. Magnus considered letting him sleep, he didn't get enough of it these days and that wasn't an innuendo – well, much. He tiptoed over to the couch and crouched down beside him. He lifted the book off his chest and set it quietly on the floor. Alec blinked a few times and then his eyelids fluttered open. He looked surprised to find Magnus so close to him and he was looking around groggily, as if he had forgotten where he was. Magnus smiled at him softy and stroked his black hair out of the eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Magnus said.

"I wasn't asleep," Alec retorted, "I was…thinking."

"Sure thing, Van Winkle."

Alec rubbed his eyes. "Who?"

Magnus stood up. "Never mind."

Alec looked Magnus' outfit up and down and gave him a quizzical look. "What," he said, "are you wearing?"

"I call it 'Subtle Sass'. Now get up, we've got places to be."

Alec sat up and pulled his boots on. "We do?"

"Course. The days wasting away!"

Alec looked out the window. "Magnus, it's eight thirty at night."

"So?" Magnus responded with a shrug.

Alec merely shook his head and took the hand Magnus offered to stand up. Magnus bent down and kissed him softly on his lips. He tried to pull away but Alec grabbed him by the belt loops and molded his lips to Magnus with such forced and passion that Magnus seriously wondered if staying in tonight would be so bad after all. Alec - regrettably - freed Magnus after a minute, licking his lips and smirking.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked, confused but pleased. He was usually the forward one in the relationship.

"If you have to ask, I'm doing something wrong."

Magnus could have sworn he saw Alec – stoic, strictly-business Alec – blush slightly. He decided to let that one go for now. Magnus handed Alec his jacket and walked over to the left wall of the lounge room, pulling back the curtain over the brick. Alec wandered over, rubbing his bed head and yawning. He didn't even question Magnus' motive – he was used to his insane urges. Magnus closed his cat-like eyes and started to chant an incantation he had memorized centuries ago. He was done within minutes and he opened his eyes to see a door-sized portal where his walk used to be. He could see the sunny streets of the city in front of him. He grinned.

"Magnus," Alec said cautiously, "what-?"

Magnus grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Wait," Alec tugged on his hand. "Where are we going?"

He turned to Alec and grinned at him, his glittery make up practically sparkling with mischief. "_À Paris_." He didn't give Alec the chance to protest – he simply grabbed him by the should and shoved him towards the portal. He yelled as he went through it, tumbling head first. Magnus laughed before stepped gracefully into the Portal and into Paris.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if they'll be a further chapter, depends on the response to this one. Please review and let me know how it was and if you noticed any mistakes :)**


End file.
